


Overfed Ego

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [32]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pie Eating Contest, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, eating contest, you can probably guess where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Patrick wishes Pete would listen to him once in a while.Or, when Pete refuses to back down from an eating contest, he suffers the consequences.





	Overfed Ego

“Pete, this is a really bad idea.”

Patrick let Pete drag him towards the stage, but he didn’t approve of it one little bit. They’d just been enjoying a fall festival, and then Pete had overheard the announcement of a pie eating contest and they were off. Patrick loved food as much as the next guy, but this was just fuel for Pete’s ego. Plus, food was meant to be enjoyed and savored, not just scarfed down for sport.

“Trust me, babe, I’m gonna nail this,” Pete promised, sitting down at the table with the other contestants. 

“You don’t lose man points for backing down, I swear.” Patrick was really trying here. 

“Hush, Patrick, it’s just one pie.” Pete patted his belly. “Plus, I haven’t been snacking constantly like you have.”

“Hey, that’s what fairs full of booths of food are for.” Patrick put his hands on his hips, pouting.

“Whatever you say, dear.” Pete adjusted in the seat.

“Fine…just…” Patrick sighed. “Don’t make yourself sick, alright? Just stop if you’re too full.”

“Sure, sure.” Pete looked at the pie placed in front of him and grinned. “Smells amazing.”

“It does look pretty good,” Patrick admitted. 

“Maybe I’ll save you a bite, if you’re good,” Pete teased gently, pecking his lips, as Patrick giggled. 

“Good luck, baby,” Patrick said, waving and walking off the stage so the event could commence. 

Pete took a deep breath, rubbing his thighs and mentally prepping. A whole pie, granted, was sort of a lot at once, but he couldn’t actually back down now. The ref counted backwards from five, and it was real. Over the teeth and through the gums…look out, stomach, here it comes.

***

“I can’t believe I won.”

Patrick glanced at Pete, though he was trying to stay focused on the drive. Yeah, Pete won. The prize was a hundred dollars worth of treats from the bake stand that had provided the pies, so he and Patrick had gone on a little shopping spree. Pete may have sampled a few things, and Patrick certainly had. Pete may have been okay, maybe, but when he’d decided to treat himself to pumpkin gelato on top of it all. Now he was starting to regret this.

“Mmm…we getting close to the house?” Pete asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Almost there, Pete.” Patrick looked around before making a turn.

“…good…” Pete shifted slightly, hand rubbing his stuffed belly. The car moving was making him queasy.

“Just hold on.” 

Patrick had mental fingers crossed that Pete wasn’t gonna upchuck all over the dash. He pulled into their driveway as quickly as possible, shutting the car off and hopping out. Once they got inside, Patrick carried the leftover goodies into the kitchen to put them away. When he emerged, the first thing he saw was Pete on the sofa. Pete was slouched into the cushions, his hand rubbing the bottom of his distended stomach. His shirt was up at the bottom a bit, just exposing his belly button and clandestine logo tattoo. 

“You doing okay there, babe?” Patrick asked, sitting beside him. 

“It’s not too bad.” Pete shrugged, continuing to smooth his hand around the sore skin. “Not nearly as bad as a flu or anything. Just overfull.”

“I get it.” Patrick flicked on the tv, crossing his legs and holding his foot as he went through channels. “What do you wanna watch, babes?” 

“Uh…not food network,” Pete mumbled, scrunching his face up as his stomach made a strange gurgling noise.

“That…okay.” Patrick was sort of concerned, but nodded and put on Indiana Jones. 

It was going fine until the dining scene. The eyeball soup wasn’t too bad, but the monkey brains were making him nauseous. Pete swallowed a bit, thinking he was gonna be fine…then the slugs started pouring out of the snake. Pete was on his feet instantly, dashing off to the guest bathroom and collapsing in front of the toilet to puke. 

Patrick shuffled in after him, crouching behind him to rub his back as he heaved. It was grossing Patrick out too, but he was gonna be a supportive boyfriend. He helped Pete up when he was done, walking him towards the back and their master bedroom. Pete laid back on the bed, groaning softly and keeping both hands firmly on his upset stomach. 

“Never let me do anything like that again, please,” he requested, looking up at Patrick through squinted eyes. 

“Agreed” Patrick brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead and running a hand over Pete’s tummy to rub it gently. “Just get some rest. You’ll feel better later.”

“Thanks, baby.” Pete’s eyes closed and he exhaled slowly, soothed by Patrick’s gentle touches. He fell asleep soon after. 

Pete didn’t exactly listen to Patrick more after the incident…but he definitely stayed far away from eating contests.


End file.
